


Líli

by missauburnleaf (orphan_account)



Series: Sequels [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Childbirth, Drama, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: Tauriel, heavily pregnant with her first child, has finally settled into married life and got used to being a Princess of Erebor.Then, one late summer afternoon, she suddenly goes into labour, two months earlier than expected...Sequel to 'Living in Erebor'.





	Líli

**Author's Note:**

> While working on 'Living in Erebor' I suddenly felt the urge to write about the birth of Tauriel's and Kíli's daughter.  
> I hope you enjoy!

It was a lazy, late summer afternoon when Tauriel was sitting with Dís, Sigrid and Bilbo in Bilbo's rooms and the four of them were working together on a tapestry which would be decorating Thorin's throne room in the near future; it was supposed to be a gift for Durin's Day and they still had a lot to do.

If anybody had told the former Captain of the elvenking's Guard that one day she would fulfil such a typically female task, she would have laughed him or her in the face – and yet here she was exactly doing that and she was not too unhappy about it. Honestly, what else was she able to do in her condition, being ten months pregnant, that is.

Although she still had problems when dealing with most of the dwarves from the Iron Hills (and especially the dwarrowdams), she felt comfortable in Bilbo's, Dís's and Sigrid's company.

And why shouldn't she?

There was a cozy fire roaring in the fireplace (since the temperature inside the mountain was always cooler than outside), a cup of strong tea with lots of sugar and cream was sitting beside her and Dís was entertaining them with anecdotes from Thorin's youth and Fíli and Kíli's childhood.

Then, suddenly, Tauriel experienced a minor cramp in her lower abdomen, immediately placing her hand on her protruding belly and trying to catch her breath.

“Lass? What is it?” Dís asked the elf-maid worriedly.

“Tauriel?”

Sigrid's voice also sounded frantic when saying her sister-in-law's name, abandoning her task and reaching for the elf's hand instead.

Tauriel took a few deep breaths to ease the pain before answering, “I'm alright!, Just a cramp – it happens from time to time.”

Dís nodded absentmindedly yet frowning while she continued working on the tapestry.

When the initial pain subsided, Tauriel risked a glance at her sister-in-law and the king's confidant and she could see that they worried.

Immediately, Tauriel was reminded of the comments she had just overheard in the Great Hall the other day...

“ _I don't think she will survive the birth,” Drifa, Dain's and Freya's oldest daughter, whispered to her younger sister, Frida, and the other dwarf-girl giggled. “Ach, I don't think she will even carry the baby to term... Look how fragile she is!”_

_The sisters, one as pale and light haired as her mother, the other being the spitting image of her red-haired father, laughed._

“ _Well, if she didn't, Kíli might take another bride, a real dwarven bride this time... You know as well as I that there are a lot of young and pretty dwarrowdams just waiting for their chance?" Drifa remarked and Frida shrugged._

“ _I'm sure he wouldn't have even considered marrying the elf if it weren't for elvish marriage customs.... Yet by seducing him she forced him to marry her...You know as well as I that Kíli is a real philanderer, always has been,” she reminded her sister._

“ _Of course I know... Before he bedded that elf-witch, no one wearing a skirt had been safe from him!” Drifa confirmed._

The comments had hurt Tauriel deeply, especially since she didn't know if they were even true.

Of course, she knew that Kíli already had some experience before the incident on Ravenhill, he had told her so when they had been intimate for the first time after that incident many moons later.

Yet in her naïve and romantic mind, she had imagined that maybe Kíli had been in love when he had been younger, though in the end it hadn't worked out and he and his sweetheart had split up.

To even consider the possibility that there had been more than one girl and that they hadn't even meant anything to him, that he had done the act without being in love, made her feel uncomfortable.

What if she hadn't meant anything to him as well and he only came to love her over time since he didn't have a choice after accidentally marrying her? But that couldn't have been the case... The soul bond between them would have never happened then.

Suddenly, her musings were interrupted by yet another, stronger cramp.

Of course, she couldn't hide it from the others.

“Tauriel, is something wrong with the baby? Shall we call Oin? ” Bilbo asked her anxiously, but Dís just shook her head, abandoning her work. “I think everything is alright... It's just her time!” her mother-in-law answered.

Somehow this comment caused Tauriel to panic. “But it's too early! My due date is in two months!” she insisted.

Meanwhile, Dís had gotten up from her chair and walked over to the young elf, kneeling down in front of her.

“My dear lass, it's the right time for a little dwarfling to be born and if I remember correctly, your child is part dwarf,” Dís said, taking Tauriel's softer and slimmer hands into her own strong and bigger ones.

“But she is not ready yet! Dís, I can feel it! She is so afraid,” Tauriel confessed.

Dís frowned, studying her for a moment. “Kíli told me about the bond elf-women and their unborn babies share... I think you should try to calm down, that might calm her as well... Come, my dear, I'll guide you to the bedroom,” she instructed, then, after helping Tauriel up from her chair, she turned towards Sigrid, “Go get Oin, quickly now!”

The human girl just nodded while jumping up from her chair, heading for the door.

“Oh, erm, Dís, what can I do?” Bilbo wanted to know, sounding rather uncomfortable and worried.

Dís was just about to answer, yet it was Tauriel who reacted first. “Kíli! I need Kíli! Please, go get him for me!” she panted while leaning heavily on her mother-in-law, clutching her protruding belly while she felt something running down the inside of her thighs. Did she pee herself?

“But he went to a council meeting in Dale, together with his brother and uncle, don't you remember? That was the reason why we were able to gather and work on the tapestry,” Bilbo reminded her.

“Then, my dear Bilbo, you will just have to leave the mountain and ride to Dale – or send a messenger,” Dís remarked coolly from the hobbit's bedroom while helping her daughter-in-law to settle down in the huge four-poster-bed.

Yet, before Bilbo could leave his rooms, she asked him, “Are the sheets clean?”

Bilbo, standing in the door, nodded. “I've just had them changed this morning,” he answered and Dís smiled. “Good, because I'm afraid that Erebor's newest heir will be born in your bed- her water already broke!" she delared.

For a moment, Bilbo looked unsettled, then he followed Sigrid's example, leaving the elf and dwarf alone.

“Dís! You must promise me... If I don't make it, make sure that my daughter survives!” Tauriel demanded, clutching her mother-in-law's hand but Dís shook her head.

“No, I won't promise you that because I won't let anything happen to you!” she answered, gently stroking Tauriel's hair with her free hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
